


Murray convinces Alexei that America is better than the USSR

by eli5678



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Soviet Union, Xenophobia, gayyy, season 3 stranger things spoilers, weight play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli5678/pseuds/eli5678
Summary: Okay so you gotta imagine they're speaking in Russian the whole time. Murray convinces Alexei that America is the best through sexual relations of the homosexual nature. Don't read this if you haven't watched season 3 of stranger things!Also, I suck at writing so like fuck it. You know what you're getting yourself into before you read my garbage fire.





	Murray convinces Alexei that America is better than the USSR

"That's it I'm hitting the hay," Hopper says to the group. He had gotten tired of interrogating Alexei through Murray. It was getting late and he might as well go to bed because nothing was getting done tonight. If he didn't go to bed now, nothing would get done tomorrow either. 

"I think I should get some rest too," agreed Joyce, "morning is going to come way too early". 

"You two can share the couches, Alexei is going to share my bed," Murray said to the group. Alexei looked at Murray as he heard his name being mentioned but didn't understand what was being said about him. 

(Note: Imagine they're speaking in Russian from this point forward) "You're going to sleep with me," Murray told Alexei confidently. 

"Sleep Sexually," the handsome Russian pondered. 

"Yes sexually. I want to enjoy you inside of me," replying the balding man.

The two men walk off towards Murray's bedroom. There where books on the floor of the bedroom. Although, you couldn't see much of the floor at all with all the mess. There was also a desk entirely covered in papers with an Apple Machintosh sitting on it. The other side of the room had a queen size bed. Much more than Murray would realistically need for himself. He was a tad chubby, but not obese. He probably had many sexual partners. Even with not having the most stellar looks and being a conspiracy theory nut, he got his nut around. 

Alexei flopped down onto the bed, "This is much better than the other bed's I have tried in America."

"I like my bed very comfy. I do many things on it." Murray sat down next to the comfy Alexei. "If you'd like to change into something more comfortable, I have some extra clothing you can wear. It might not be your exact size, but it shouldn't be too small." Murray laughed at the thought of how he was slightly chubbier than Alexei. 

"That is okay, I'll be out of the clothing soon anyway and I'll be on top of you instead." 

The two started to cuddle up together. Alexei's hand on the other man's butt. They kissed. At first it was just a small peck on the lips but led to more sexual fueled kisses. Alexei had never kissed someone with that much facial hair before and was surprised how much it tickled his face as they kissed. He enjoyed it even though it was a surprise. Murray's lips were soft like silk and Alexei was eating up the chance to kiss his lover's lips as much as possible. He knew the chance of this lasting more than one time was slim. If the Russians found him, he'd be a dead man for being a traitor. If they found out he'd done this with an American he'd be a laughing stock. Homosexuality wasn't fully accepted in the United States yet, but it was much more acceptable there than in his mother country. Alexei tried to put the thought of of his head but as hard as he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He was a dead man. He'd never be truly free or able to do what he wanted and this was one of his last chances. 

"Murray, do you think I'm going to die?" 

"Someday. Hopefully that day isn't soon. The more we stress about it, the more it'll take us out of this moment." 

Murray started to unbutton the other man's shirt. It was white and smelled a little. The musky smell only turned Murray on more. The shirt was entirely off of him and his toned body was in front of the not quite as in shape Murray. He had no idea how he had managed to get this good of a man for himself. He'd have to think Hopper later. Not like Hopper would understand why. He'd just never get it. 

Alexei pulled the tank top Murray was wearing off of his already sweaty body. They both only had their pants and underwear on now. Murray turned off the main light in the room and now they only had moonlight slightly peaking in through the open curtains. Each man respectively took of their own pants. As it was much quicker than taking off each others although not quite as sexy. 

Murray pulled out the hand cuffs that Alexei was wearing earlier. Alexei jumped back in shock, "you are not using those on me. I had enough of those for one day". 

"No you're using them on me, " Murray winked. 

Alexei agreed and attacked Murray to the bedpost where he was attached in a way he couldn't get free. Alexei took off both his as his partners underwear. He was more aggressive when taking off the other man's underwear. 

"The lube is under the bed," Murray whispered. It took Alexei a few moments to find it as Murray's room was fairly messy. Alexei applied a heavy coating to both his dick and his partners anus. He was slow when inserting as he wanted to be careful. He didn't want Murray to know how few times he had done this as his partner was obviously more experienced. 

"Harder you need to push it in harder goddamn it you ruskie." Alexei started to push his hard throbbing cock deeper and more aggressively than before. He began to thrust. "You're still not going hard enough you commie. You really think you can become a fucking american citizen like that. You fuckwad." Alexei put more and more into it until both men were moaning quietly. Murray was more concerned about being quiet than Alexei was. Murray didn't want the ones asleep in the living room to catch him fucking a ruskie. Alexei on the other hand was just naturally quiet in bed. 

Murray came first and then shortly after Alexei did. They both laid in bed for a little while talking about what had just happened and how they wished they could actually be together.


End file.
